I can't live without you
by Riolf
Summary: O Eren é um estudante que se encontra no 11º ano. Aí ele conhecerá o amor da sua vida. Como fará para o fazer apaixonar por si? Será correspondido? Advertência: sangue linguagem agressiva yaoi M-preg Ereri


_Eren! Acorda! Vais chegar atrasado às aulas no teu primeiro dia! - a minha mãe chamava-me de fora do meu quarto.

Eu retorci-me e olhei para o relógio em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira...

_JÁ É TÃO TARDE?! PORQUE É QUE NÃO ME CHAMAS-TE MAIS CEDO?! - gritei enquanto me levantava. Fui até ao meu armário e vesti a primeira roupa que me veio à cabeça: umas jeans azuis com uma t-shirt branca com o símbolo da minha banda favorita e uma camisa azul-marinha às riscas por cima.

_Eu já te estou a chamar à mais de meia hora, mas tu não acordavas! - a minha mãe soava um pouco chateada - despacha-te e desce para comeres o pequeno almoço e não chegares atrasado!

Senti-a afastar-se e descer as escadas. Assim que me acabei de vestir olhei outra vez para o relógio que já marcava as 7:50 da manhã." Bolas! Se eu ainda correr posso apanhar o autocarro, mas vou ter que comer qualquer coisa na escola... Bom, assim será." Desci as escadas e despedi-me da minha mãe.

_Adeus mãe! Não te esqueças que hoje vou dormir em casa do Armin! - gritava eu da entrada da porta para a minha mãe que estava na cozinha.

_Adeus Eren! Não tomas o pequeno-almoço? Tenta fazer mais amigos para além do Armin! - e lá está a mesma frase de todos os anos...

_Não te preocupes, como qualquer coisa na escola. E quanto ao de fazer novos amigos, já sabes o que sempre digo: mais vale ter um amigo verdadeiro do que uma data deles falsos! - e com isto saí de casa e comecei a correr para apanhar o autocarro. Felizmente ainda cheguei a tempo e em 10 minutos cheguei à escola.

Era uma escola muito grande. Tinha um aspeto antigo, mas isso não implicava que estivesse a cair, muito pelo contrário! Estava em ótimas condições. As paredes eram brancas com uma data de janelas em cada uma. Na entrada pude distinguir uma figura que me era familiar.

_Hey, Eren! Anda embora! Ainda temos que saber em que salas vamos ficar e que aula vamos ter. - essa figura era do Armin. Ele era o meu melhor amigo. Sempre andávamos juntos onde quer que fôssemos.

_Olá Armin! Já vou a caminho! - disse-lhe acenando e indo ao seu encontro.

De repente, assim que me cheguei perto do Armin, apareceu uma pessoa por trás dele.

_Loirinho, quem é este? - disse passando uma mão por trás do pescoço do Armin apoiando-se nele - É teu amigo?

Ele tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos da cor do mel, e... A cara dele parecia a de um cavalo...

_Sim, sou amigo do Armin. O meu nome é Eren Jaeger. - não gosto muito deste gajo...mas se está com o Armin não deve ser muito mau. - E tu quem és?

Olhei-o de cima a baixo."Realmente parece que tem uma cara de cavalo... Isto vai ser interessante."

_O meu nome é Jean Kirschtein. De que parte és, idiota? Eu sou de München, mas por causa do trabalho do meu pai tive que vir para aqui. - disse ele com um sorriso na cara. Espera aí, ele acabou de me chamar idiota?! Já vai ver...não faz ideia de com quem se acabou de meter.

_Bom, já que perguntas, eu sou originalmente de Frankfurt. - quem é que ele pensa que é para me chamar de idiota...

_Bom...d-devíamos ir embora ou vamos mesmo chegar atrasados no nosso primeiro dia de aulas. - Armin, tu realmente nunca mudas...sempre tão pontual. Mas tens razão, é melhor irmos antes que este cavalo fique com a cara mais deformada do que aquilo que já tem.

_É melhor, Armin, senão chegamos mesmo atrasados e ainda temos que ver onde é a nossa sala e que aula vamos ter... - aproximei-me do Armin e puxei-o pelo braço. - vêmo-nos mais tarde...cara de cavalo...

O Jean ficou ali especado...é para ele aprender a não me chamar idiota. Hahaha!

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

_Eren, já sabes qual é a tua sala? - perguntou uma rapariga de cabelos pretos e compridos. Ela media cerca de 1.70, tal como eu. - Eu estou na 2ª turma.

_Ah! Olá Mikasa. - a Mikasa era minha amiga da infância. Eu, ela e o Armin andávamos sempre juntos quando éramos mais jovens. - Parece que estamos na mesma turma.

_Os dois? - perguntou ela olhando para o Armin, à procura de uma resposta.

_S-Sim, eu também estou na vossa turma. - ele sempre foi muito tímido, mesmo connosco. Quando éramos jovens alguns rapazes confundiam-o com uma rapariga, e muitos outros faziam bulling por se parecer com uma.

_Então é melhor irmos, já deve estar quase a tocar a campainha. - conforme acabo de dizer isto, a campainha toca."Raio de pontaria a minha... Só não acerto na lotaria!"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Entrámos na sala sobre o olhar atento de todos. A professora já tinha chegado, e não parecia satisfeita pela nossa demora.

_Finalmente chegaram meninos! Estava-mos à vossa espera há já algum tempo. - é sempre a mesma coisa todos os anos... Eu chego atrasado, começamos com a senhorita Petra, já que ela é sempre a nossa diretora de turma, e depois tudo decorre normalmente.

_Desculpe professora, distraímo-nos a falar e perdemos a noção do tempo. - obrigada meu Deus, por fazeres com que a Mikasa arranje sempre uma boa desculpa! - Não voltará a acontecer, prometo-lhe.

_Bom, assim espero. Agora sentem-se que é para os novos alunos se apresentarem perante a turma.

A professora chamou para a frente todos os novos alunos. Eram 4 os novos alunos. Apenas um deles era rapariga. Ela era alta, media pelo menos 1.70m, tinha o cabelo castanho preso num rabo de cavalo com olhos cor mel e usava óculos. Na minha opinião pessoal, ela parecia-me um bocadito maluca, mas devia ser só impressão minha. Entre os rapazes estava o cara de cavalo de mais cedo, um rapaz loiro e bastante alto que media à volta de 1.84m de altura, com olhos azuis. E por fim um rapaz baixo, 1.60 no máximo, com um corte militar, cabelo preto e olhos cinzentos. O que mais me cativou nele foi o seu olhar inexpressivo e a sua cara igualmente inexpressiva.

Pelas apresentações pude concluir que a rapariga chama-se Hanji Zöe e vem de Berlim, o loirinho chama-se Erwin Smith e vem também de Berlim e pelo que disseram já ambos se conheciam, e o rapaz mais baixo chama-se Rivaille Ackerman e vem de França, mais especificamente Toulouse.

A aula decorreu normalmente, mas passava-se alguma coisa comigo...eu não conseguia parar de olhar para esse novo rapaz, Rivaille. Ele atraía-me de algum modo..."não...eu não sou assim! PORRA, EU NÃO GIRO PARA ESSE LADO! Bom, ele até é bonito, e já ouvi murmurinhos das raparigas aqui na turma a comentarem isso, mas eu, EU a pensar isso?! FORA DAQUI PENSAMENTOS IMUNDOS! Eu sou heterossexual! Gosto de raparigas! A nova rapariga também é bastante bonita, porque é que eu não me interesso mais por ela?! Porque é que ele me cativa tanto?"

_Talvez o senhor Jaeger queira partilhar connosco o que lhe vai no pensamento! - "Bolas, esqueci-me que estava em aulas." - Gostaria de o fazer ou estará atento de agora em diante? Não me importaria de chamar cá os seus pais, não seria a primeira vez e tenho a certeza de que não seria a última!

_D-Desculpe professora, não será necessário tomar essas medidas. Isto não voltará a acontecer. - ela virou-me as costas e continuou com a sua aula. Ela era a professora de história, Petra Ral, e era também uma entre os muitos professores que eu não gostava. Mas o pior de todos acabava por ser o professor de francês, o professor Auruo Bossard, que para mim era o mais insuportável deles todos. Eu já não percebia nada da matéria de francês, ma sele não ajuda em nada nesse caso.

_Meninos, prestem atenção por favor. A seguir terão aula de francês com o professor Auruo. Não cheguem atrasados. Nestes próximos 5 minutos vão poder falar uns com os outros, mas não falem muito alto, se não é cada um no seu lugar e ficamos a olhar uns para os outros até tocar. - só podia estar a gozar...francês a seguir a história todas as segundas?! "Espero bem que este horário sofra alterações!"

Levantei-me e fui ter com o Armin que estava sentado à frente do tal Jean. Eles os dois já estavam a falar, por isso uni-me à conversa. Estávamos a conhecer-nos melhor, e aparentemente eu e o Jean temos muito dm comum, o que de alguma forma não me deixou muito feliz.

Quando tocou a campainha grande parte dos alunos se dirigiram para fora da sala. Eu, o Armin, o Jean e a Mikasa que se tinha recentemente juntado à conversa assim que tocara ficámos dentro da sala. Aí encontravam-se também algumas raparigas perto do Rivaille, o que chateava um bocado. "Mas porque é que me preocupo com isso?! Devo estar mesmo a ficar maluco."

_Hey, porque é que não vamos conhecer os novatos? - não é uma má ideia, concordo contigo Armin. Assim vou poder falar com ele.

_Acho que é uma boa ideia. Novos amigos não nos faziam mal. - disse a Mikasa olhando para o Rivaille. Não sei porquê mas não me parece que ela goste muito do Rivaille. - Podemos conhecer todos, menos aquele pequenote ali.

Aí está a minha confirmação. _Porque não Mikasa? Ele é o único que não é da Alemanha, deveria ser o primeiro com quem nós devíamos falar!

_Não me parece uma boa pessoa,por isso é que não devíamos. - ela estava muito estranha. É verdade que ela não costuma ter uma boa primeira impressão das pessoas, mas já lhes dá oportunidades. "Então, porque não lhe dá a ele?"

_D-Desta vez tenho que concordar com o Eren, ele tem razão. Além disso, se ele for má pessoa, não lhe voltamos a falar! - obrigada Armin por saberes sempre o que está certo e por me ajudares!

_Bom, do que estamos à espera? Vamos lá falar com ele! - Jean, por uma vez na vida, acho que não te vou odiar!

Corremos todos até chegar ao seu lugar.

_Olá! O meu nome é Eren Jeager. Muito prazer. O teu nome é Rivaille, certo?

_...

_Uhh? Que se passa?"Será que não fala alemão? Mas assim não teria percebido a aula anterior! Ou talvez apenas não consiga falar..."

_Eren, se calhar ele não te compreende, ou não consegue falar alemão... - Armin, tu que és inteligente e bom a francês fala com ele.

_...Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jean Kirschtein. Tu parles allemand? - "ELE FALA FRANCÊS?!

_TU FALAS FRANCÊS? -desta não estava à espera, e aparentemente todos estão surpreendidos.

_Sim... O meu pai é alemão, mas a minha mãe era francesa, por isso sei falar um bocado porque já estou mais habituado - espera aí...ele disse que o pa mãe ERA...ele já não tem mãe?!

_... - ele está a olhar para a Mikasa? Porque será? - É bom voltar a ver-te, prima.

_Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo, Rivaille.

...espera aí...A MIKASA E O RIVAILLE SÃO PRIMOS?!


End file.
